


In Wayhaven We Trust

by Runawaymusic



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Give me song suggestions pls, bc I love being sad :), but also happy stuff maybe sometimes, dramaaaaaaa, honestly idk what I'm doing but I heard a song and I was like oh ok let's write somethin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawaymusic/pseuds/Runawaymusic
Summary: A collection of ficlets based on songs. Featuring M!Unit Bravo/F!Detective.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In Wayhaven We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first fic ever! let's get ittttt. couldn't think of a better fandom to start with. enjoy! (highly recommend listening to the songs before or while you read). oh, also, please please request some one-shots! a song you love, a character you love, i'll write it.

It’s hard to pinpoint the exact moment it all went wrong. One might say it was when you opened your mouth. It’s very possible. Others might say it was when you walked into the training room and saw him; sweat glistening on his brow, his arms straining against the tight grey shirt that hugged his chest. That is also very possible. Because after weeks – _months_ – of tiptoeing around each other; of brushing fingers, small smiles, sideways glances full of _longing_ – you weren’t sure how much more you could take without bursting at the seams. And you think he knew that.

Or maybe it was because you were a little drunk.

Okay, it was probably that. I mean, you weren’t _drunk_ drunk. But… you did have a few drinks with Tina after your shift was over. She was very persuasive! And you were almost positive that it had worn off very much before you got to the facility. Surely he wouldn’t notice?

You’re sure he had heard you coming down the hall, but (courtesy? anxiety?) saw him waiting until you had walked all the way into the training room before turning to greet you.

“Detective,” Adam’s voice wavered a bit as he turned to you from the practice dummy he had been wrestling into submission. At least, that’s what it looked like he was doing.

“Hey, where are the others? I didn’t see anyone when I came in.” You mentioned, actually full well knowing where they were. It seems that seeing Adam had made your brain decide to forget words, so you just asked a random question to fill the space.

“They’re doing some research in the library. I had a meeting with Agent L/N that ended early, so I decided to do some training.” A pause. “You’re welcome to join, if you’d like.” Adam held my gaze at that.

“Um, I’d love to, but…” _Come on, think of an excuse, anything! Anything to keep Adam from wiping the floor with me!_ “I’m not really dressed for sparring.”

But the moment Adam’s eyes narrowed, you knew you were in for it.

“Are you…intoxicated?” His voice wasn’t shocked, just…curious.

You laughed a little too loudly.

“No! I mean, yes. But not really. I was out with Tina. But I feel fine, honestly.”

His eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible.

“You didn’t drive here, did you?”

“Of course not! I took a cab. Seriously, Adam, I’m not even drunk anymore.” You said, pushing your hair from your face. You chuckled softly, trying to think of something to change the subject with. “You said the others were researching? I can see Nate doing that, but Felix and Mason? How’d you rope those two into a quiet night in the library?”

Adam’s lips twitched with the smile he was trying to hide. “Ah, well, Agent L/N can be quite persuasive when she wants to be.”

“You mean she intimidated them into obeying her?”

“Yes.” Adam’s eyes lit up with silent laughter as you giggled as his deadpan delivery.

“I’ve been on the receiving end of that intimidation many times before. I feel for them.” You leaned back against the wall of the training room, folding your hands against your chest in a distinctly “Adam” motion. Huh. When did you start adopting his mannerisms?

Adam followed you away from the dummies, wiping his brow with an arm and standing _very_ close. Close enough that you could feel the intense heat radiating from his form.

“So, did you need something from me? I assume, at this hour, it’s not just a social visit?”

Oops. What time was it? You checked your pockets for your phone but came up empty. It’s probably in your car. Which is…at the bar. Great. You didn’t think you’d need to come up with a reason to see him. Maybe he didn’t mean it that way. Maybe you should just say that. It’s better than lying.

“Do I need a reason?” _Wow, did that actually just come out of my mouth? I mean, good for me, but normally I would not say something like that to Adam. Maybe I am a little drunk._

Adam’s eyes widened, as if just now catching what he had said. “I didn’t mean – I mean, of course, you’re always welcome…” He seemed to think better of it and just trailed off.

You were sure that you could have said something to make him feel at ease, but instead you were stuck noticing just how green his eyes were. And as the silence stretched on, you also noticed that it was quite warm. A faint color made its way to your cheeks and you stepped away from the wall, clearing your throat. Ho boy, drinking made you _dazed._

Adam noticed the slight wobble in your stride and reached out to steady you. He made a face – the face you know so well – that meant he was about to give you an order.

“Come, let’s go to the kitchen. You need a glass of water.” He steered you gently but firmly towards the door.

“Yes, sir.” A giggle forced its way past your lips as you leaned back to catch the scowl on his face at your reply.

Adam didn’t take his hands off your back once as you both made your way to the kitchen. Once inside, he sat you down at the small table and you leaned your head on a fist, watching as he took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold water from the fridge. A thought occurred to you.

“Can you cook?” You blurted out, eyes on his deeply concentrating face. Suddenly, images of Adam in an apron flooded your mind. Mixing, chopping, pouring. Smiling. Holding out a spoon for you to taste. _Oh._

The question seemed to startle him. He looked up from his task and cocked his head to the side a bit.

You rushed to clarify. “Well, I imagine you don’t need to, but I was just wondering – maybe you knew how to from before, or maybe you just learned? You know, with all of the free time you must have had over the years—” You cut yourself off before you start to sound too crazy.

Adam thinks for a little, walking over and handing you your water before sitting down across from you. “I can. Not as well as Nate, though. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” You sip your water slowly, trying to calm your visions of Domestic Adam, as it was doing nothing to cool your overheated skin.

Adam looks at you curiously but says nothing more on the matter. He watches you as you drink, as if he was making sure you weren’t going to choke or something. It should have made you mad, but honestly, the record shows that you are a clumsy drunk, so you allowed him his protectiveness. It did feel nice to be looked after.

Adam took his time before speaking again, seeming to want to gain some courage.

“You… had a good time tonight? With Officer Poname?” Adam’s eyes were suddenly anywhere but on you. Was he…asking about your night? Making small talk? You shifted a little in your seat.

“Oh, um, yes. Yeah, we just had a few drinks and then left. Tina doesn’t handle her alcohol very well, so we don’t really make a habit of it. Just every once in a while, when I’m feeling overwhelmed.” You recall many nights when Tina had dragged you out of the station, claiming “girl’s night” or “party time!”, when you were sure that she had noticed you feeling down that day.

Adam’s brow furrowed at your words, and his eyes finally found yours.

“And do you feel overwhelmed… often?”

Your chest clenched. It seemed that lately, you _had_ been overwhelmed. Much more than you would have been if _he_ had not come into your life. You glanced down at the drops of condensation on your glass. You knew what you wanted to say. _Yes, Adam. Yes, I feel overwhelmed. Because every time you look at me it’s like the world stops. Every time I see your face it physically **hurts**. Because there’s something between us. Something big. Something that could devour us both. But you won’t accept it. And it makes me want to shatter into a million pieces. _

You knew what you wanted to say. But instead, you lifted your eyes to his and you smiled.

“Sometimes. This job takes a lot out of me. But I love it more than anything.”

Adam seemed to catch on to your sad smile. You took way too long to answer that question. You wonder if he can sense how broken you are inside. Maybe he can, with the way his next words come out soft and unhurried.

“Is – is that all?” Adam’s fingers twitch on the table, as if he wanted to reach out to you. “If there’s something bothering you, you should let me know.”

You almost laughed. How very Adam-like, to phrase concern as an order. But your head was swimming and your stomach churned and Adam was asking you about _feelings._ And you’re not quite sure what possessed you to say it, but there was no stopping it once it came out of your mouth.

“No, Adam, that’s not all. _You_ make me feel overwhelmed. It’s gotten to the point where I can’t even fool my co-workers into thinking that I’m not halfway depressed! Verda is always asking how I am, Douglas gets away with everything because I’m constantly distracted, and Tina is convinced I’m living a double life or something!” You were so engrossed in your word vomit, you didn’t even look to see how Adam was reacting. You just scraped your chair back and started pacing the kitchen.

“And you know, it’s not all about you. What about how I feel? Can’t you see that I’m _drowning_?” At this point, your throat was starting to feel tight and you could sense the telltale burning behind your eyes that told you if you didn’t stop now, you’d soon be a mess. So you just turned away, breathing heavily, slightly ashamed at your outburst. Scratch that – wildly ashamed and extremely embarrassed at what had spewed from your lips. You couldn’t hear anything from behind you, and you were sure as hell that you didn’t want to turn around and see the look on Adam’s face.

After a few agonizingly long seconds, you felt him come up behind you. He was close enough that you felt his breath on your neck. When neither of you spoke for what seemed like forever, you turned to face him.

“Adam, I —”

But before you could finish a sentence, strong arms came to rest on your shoulders, pausing a moment before sliding up to the place where your shoulders meet your neck. They lingered…and then his thumbs were rubbing softly at your exposed collarbones. You didn’t know what to do. It was the most intimate contact you two had ever had. Without even meeting his eyes, you let your head lean forward and rest on his chest, the height difference making it very easy for you to do so. Adam’s voice came softly.

“I…I’m so sorry.” A pause. “I’m sorry.”

And you knew that his apology wasn’t an offer to change anything. It just _was._ And maybe it was the complete hopelessness in his voice, or maybe it was just the fact that you were so _tired –_ tired of the pretenses, of holding back – but the words were out of you as if they had been said a million times before.

“…I love you.” Your voice broke on the words, like it knew what they had cost you. What it _would_ cost you. And as you suspected, the arms holding you froze. Then retreated.

You lifted your head slowly, tears already having escaped in hot streaks down your face and pooled in the hollow of your throat. You met his eyes. Smiled sadly. And turned to leave.

No one followed you.


End file.
